


Sam & Jack - "Go pick flowers"

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had a Twitter conversation last night about this very painful scene and got inspired.</p></blockquote>





	Sam & Jack - "Go pick flowers"

**Author's Note:**

> I had a Twitter conversation last night about this very painful scene and got inspired.


End file.
